A New Start
by Skittles1421
Summary: Clary Fray loves her brother more than anything. But when there is a tragic accident, will she be able to piece together her shattered life? Or will it take a certain "Golden Boy" to help her? Sorry if the summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1: Alone

**Ok so this is my first fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters. All I own is the story.**

A New Start

Chapter 1 Alone

~Clary~

It has been two months already. It feels as if it was only yesterday that he was right by my side. In case you were wondering who I'm talking about, I'm talking about my brother Sebastian. One day me and him are "bonding," as he put it, when he decides to take me out to eat. I agreed because I thought it was a good idea, but now I regret ever saying yes. It was dark when we started walking home. It was a clear night. The stars were twinkling. It's as if they were dancing in the sky. No one was around. All of a sudden I hear a "click" like a gun being cocked. We both turn around slowly to see a man dressed in all black holding a gun directed at Sebastian.

"Give me your wallet," the man says.

Sebastian, being the idiot he is, decides it would be a good idea to punch the guy in the face. He grabs my hand and tells me to run as fast as I can. We're running when I hear a gunshot and Sebastian stops running.

"Sebastian? What's wrong?"

He has a scared look on his face. Then he falls forward to the ground. And that's when I see the blood staining his shirt.

"Sebastian! No! Please don't leave me. I need you. Please don't leave me here alone."

"Look at me. Clary, look at me. You need to go. Mom and dad need you. I'll be fine."

"In case you haven't noticed, there's a bullet in your back."

"It's too late to save me. Whatever happens, I love you, Clary."

"I love you, too, Sebastian."

As his eyes slowly close, I feel a tear roll down my cheek. His breathing stops and his chest isn't moving anymore. That's when I know he's gone.

I almost didn't go to his funeral because it was the hardest on me. Then I decided I needed to go because if I don't say goodbye, I might regret it for the rest of my life.

Seeing his body limp and lifeless in the casket was so hard. As they lowered him into the ground, I couldn't take it anymore. I walked away so I wouldn't break down in front of everybody. As soon as I got home, I went straight to my room, locked the door and collapsed on my bed. Letting the tears flow, I cried myself to sleep.

For the next few weeks, crying myself to sleep seemed to be a regular thing. My parents would hardly talk. Dinners were the hardest because Sebastian always seemed to be talking because if he didn't, there wouldn't be any talking. I haven't had a full meal since he died. I mean I'll have snacks throughout the day, but never a full meal.

It felt like I would never love again. At least, not the way I loved Sebastian. Little did I know that it was all going to change.

**So what did you think? Please review**


	2. Chapter 2: Life Sucks

**Thanks to all the people who put me in their favorites and alerts and to the people who reviewed. To my readers, another chapter awaits you.**

**And I also wanted to thank my beta LOSTgrl24 for helping me out with this story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments**

Chapter 2 Life Sucks

~Clary~

"Come on, Clary. Wake up. It's time for school."

"Go away, mom."

"Get up. I don't want to have to tell you again."

In my half-asleep/half-awake state, I grabbed my pillow and chunked it at my mom without opening my eyes to see if it hit her. I smiled to myself when she let out an "oomph" sound.

"That's it. I've had enough."

I thought she was going to finally get the hint, but I was way off. She grabbed me by the ankles and pulled me out of bed. I sat up as soon as I could breathe again, seeing as the force of the drop knocked the air out of me.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Oh good. You're up. Get dressed," she said, completely ignoring my anger.

I really don't want to go to school. After Sebastian died, I went into a depressed state. It wasn't depression, though, so I couldn't be prescribed anything to dull the pain.

People were talking about me behind my back. Apparently I'm the "emo girl" now. Nobody talks to me unless they want to see how I'm doing. They all say they're sorry for me. I walk away from them without saying anything. I don't need their pity.

I got dressed in a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black Converse. I'm still in mourning. When I got downstairs, there was a full meal sitting at my place. There was bacon, eggs, toast, orange juice and milk. My parents are still trying to get me to have a full meal. All I grabbed was a piece of toast and a slice of bacon. With my backpack slung over my shoulder and the food in my hand, I walked out the front door without a good-bye or even a glance at my parents.

I put the the key in the ignition and started my cherry red, 2012 Mustang GT. The ride was the same as always. It was short and quiet. Once I got there, I grabbed my backpack and my keys and then locked my car. I walked to the only place that truly makes me happy, a tree that sits in front of the school. Since I had twenty minutes until the first bell, I sat down under the tree and got out my sketchbook. I started drawing absent-mindedly. It wasn't until I was shading in the picture that I saw who it was. It looked so much like him. The straight black hair fell perfectly over his dark eyes. His tall, lean build stood like a dark angel.

The person in the picture was the only person I truly loved. It was Sebastian.

~Jace~

I get to school and I see Clary all by herself under a tree. I'd know her anywhere. Her red hair and green eyes are like a neon sign. As I look closer, I can see that she has something in her hands. Whatever it is, it's upsetting her. She looks like she's holding back tears. Before I could even go ask her what's wrong, the bell rings and she disappears inside the school.

It's a good thing that I have her in some of my classes, because I plan on finding out what's wrong. Who would have thought that it would be so difficult? I mean, I'm Jace Lightwood. I'm hot. It's understandable for the girls to be all over me. But Clary Fray is something else. And I intend to find out what she's hiding.

~Clary~

Without Sebastian, I have no reason to try anymore. But my parents won't let me drop out of school, so I have to endure pointless hours sitting in a classroom listening to a teacher go on and on and on about something I don't care about. Then I get to go home where my parents are constantly trying to get me to talk to them. Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that after my brother died, I became mute. I don't talk to anyone about anything. Today was the first time I've talked to anyone in two months. My parents are concerned, but I keep pushing them away.

So what I'm trying to say is: Life Sucks.

**Another chapter. Hit that review button and let me know what you think**


	3. Chapter 3: Time Bomb

**Hey everyone. Sorry to keep you waiting for almost a whole month, but I have been stuck. So to make up for it, this chapter is going to be put up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments.**

Chapter 3: Time Bomb

~Clary~

"God, just go away already," I told him. He was frustrating me to no end. For the past two weeks he wouldn't leave me alone. I was going to punch him if he didn't stop prying into my life.

Everyone at school knows Sebastian died, but what they didn't know is that I was there and he died in my arms. I'm going to keep it that way. I don't need their gazes locked on me as I walked through the school. I don't need to be the object of their gossip, although I already am.

"If I do, will you tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"No, Jace, I won't. But what I will do is punch your lights out."

"Sure you will," he smirked.

"Don't test me, Goldilocks. I haven't had a high tolerance for anything lately."

"Goldilocks? I can't say I've heard that before, but even though it's girly, I can still make it look good."

"Seriously. I'm about to snap."

"What are you, a turtle?"

_Don't hit him, don't hit him._ I thought to myself. _Don't snap now._

He kept staring at me with that smug smile and before I could stop myself, my right fist connected with his jaw. He stumbled back and grabbed at his face.

"Damn it! Look what you made me do. Just leave me alone," I said, before turning and walking away from a stunned Jace.

~Jace~

Wow. She actually did it. She actually hit me. Damn she hits hard. I think there's going to be a bruise there.

She wants me to leave her alone? That hit says she has something to hide. Now I'm going to try twice as hard to find out what it is.

xxxxx

I walk into class and she won't look at me. I sit down next to her at our table. We're watching a movie today, so she lays her head down on the table. When the lights turn off, I scoot my chair over until I'm right next to her, lay my head down on the table, and put my left arm around her.

She waits a couple of seconds to see if I'm going to keep my arm there. When she figures out that I'm not going to move it, she elbows me in the ribs. I immediately move it but I keep my chair where it is and my head on the table.

~Clary~

Jace is really pissing me off. He actually put his arm around me. I haven't let anyone touch me since Sebastian died. I didn't even let my parents hold me at his funeral.

Today is just the start of what's bound to happen eventually if Jace doesn't leave me alone. I'm like a ticking time bomb. The punch in his face and elbow in his ribs was nothing compared to what I'm like when I'm angry. When I'm pissed, you need to leave me alone or you're gonna get fucked up.

**I know it's not much, but I needed to get something up. Review for me. Let me know how I'm doing.**


	4. Chapter 4: Pain

**I'm back quicker than I thought I would be, but I thought that I would give you another new chapter. Enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments.**

Chapter 4: Pain

~Clary~

There was a knock on my bedroom door. I knew who it was, because she had been trying to get me to talk to her for the past hour since I got home from school.

"Clary, please open the door. We need to talk," my mom pleaded through the door.

Jocelyn Fray never pleads with me. She has too much pride. But ever since Sebastian died and I shut myself off of all emotions, she has been more pushy.

"No we don't. Go away," I replied.

"Honey, we need to talk about what happened at school today."

"And what exactly happened today?" I asked, with a cold tone.

"I talked to Maryse just a little while ago."

"And I care why?"

"She's Jace Lightwood's mother."

"So. Am I supposed to care who his mother is?"

"She told me you hit him. Is that true?" she asked, with a stern voice.

"Yeah I did. So what?"

"Clary, you can't just go around hitting people."

"I had EVERY right to hit him. He was prying into my life. He wouldn't leave me alone when I told him I was getting angry. He didn't believe me, so it was his own fault."

"I hate to do this to you, but you're grounded."

"Whatever mom. It's not like I was planning on going anywhere, anyway. Now can you go away and leave me in peace?"

"If you want to talk, I'll be in the living room," she said, before walking away.

"Yeah, like I'm ever going to want to talk," I muttered under my breath.

~Jace~

After Maryse had her panic attack over the huge bruise on my jaw, I went to my room. I got my iPod, put my earphones in, and turned it up as loud as I could without damaging my hearing.

"Jace?" I heard a voice ask from my door.

"What do you want, Iz?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay," Isabelle said.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? That was quite a hit you got. What did you do to her?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to know what's wrong with her."

"Have you ever thought that what's wrong with her is that everyone wants to know what's wrong with her?"

"What?"

"Just leave her alone, Jace," Izzy warned me.

"Of course."

_Not,_ I thought.

"I'm serious. No fooling around. You need to stay away from her."

"Alright. Now go away. I'm trying to listen to my music."

"Fine," she said, then closed the door and walked away.

Me leaving Clary alone? Not a chance in hell. I will find out what's up with her even if I have to get beat by her.

~Clary~

Later that night, I was at the dinner table picking at my food with my fork. I don't usually eat it. What happens is my parents will try to talk to me, I'll completely ignore them, pick at my food for a couple minutes, then get up and go to my room for the rest of the night.

As I was standing up to leave, my mom grabbed me by the arm.

"Clary, wait. Sit down. What's wrong?" my mom asked.

"Whatever could you mean, mother? Other than the fact that my brother is dead, and my parents won't leave me alone to deal with it, my life is rainbows and unicorns," I said, with sarcasm dripping in my tone.

"Clarissa Fray, that is enough with the attitude," my mom said.

"Ooooh, using my whole name. I'm so scared. What are you gonna do, ground me? Oh wait. You already did. I've had enough of this. I'm going to my room and don't you dare think about following me. I'll talk to you when I'm ready. But if you keep prying, I'm gonna keep pushing you away. Just give me time."

"Ok, sweetheart. We'll give you all the time you need," my mom replied.

I got up from the table, went to my room, and took a shower. When I got out, I dried myself off and put on a navy blue tank top and black short shorts.

I climbed into bed and succumbed to the pain. I fell asleep with silent tears streaming down my face. This was not getting easier. Why can't I be happy?

**So now you have an idea of what Clary is going through. Review please. I need to know what you think of this story.**

**I don't know when I'm going to put a new chapter up, but it's not gonna take me a whole month to get one up.**


	5. Chapter 5: Project Partners

**First things first: I need more reviews than what I'm getting. I appreciate the ones I do get, but I feel like I need more to show me what everyone thinks about my story. If I have to, I'll do what the other authors do and make you wait for me to update until after I get a certain amount of reviews. I really don't want to do that, but I will if it means I get more reviews. Please don't make me do that. Just review.**

**Secondly: To the people who reviewed, thank you very much. I like the way people just let me know what they think about it. Keep reviewing. I love reading about what you have to say.**

**And thirdly: Here is the chapter you have been waiting for.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments.**

Chapter 5: Project Partners

~Jace~

Now I really need to step it up. There's no use in pretending anymore. If I'm going to get what I want, I need to try a lot harder than I usually do. I'm not used to actually need to try. What happens is if I want something, girls will be falling over themselves just to get it to me. I know what you're thinking. I'm talking about sex. Well, you're wrong. If I wanted sex, I could have gotten it a long time ago.

This girl is making me do things I have never done before. It's not in my nature to actually care about someone. The girls I've been with in the past were just a good time. I never cared if they wanted more. I left them heartbroken and soon enough I had a new girl. It goes like that: Get a girl, have meaningless sex, leave them, get a new girl. Before her, my life was just a game. I played it every day over and over again. But I've grown bored of the same old game.

"Jace, get your ass up. It's time for school," Isabelle yelled through my bedroom door.

"Yeah, whatever."

I took a quick shower. When I got out, I dried myself off and changed into a black t-shirt, blue jeans and my black Vans. I headed to the kitchen after I pulled a brush through my blonde curls. At the table, there was chocolate chip pancakes. I got three and piled them on my plate. Before I ate them, I put butter and a whole lot of maple syrup.

When I was done, I drove to school in my dark blue Challenger. I knew what I was gonna do once I saw her. As soon as I spotted her under the tree, I put my plan into action.

~Clary~

I had my head between my knees and my arms wrapped around my legs. I was sitting like that for a few minutes before I heard someone sit down next to me. I looked up and was staring into golden eyes.

"What do you want, Jace?"

"I can't come and sit next to my friend?" he said with a pout.

"We're not friends. We never have been."

"But I want to be."

"No you don't. I'm not the kind of friend you would want," I said.

"You don't know my standards."

"And, do tell, what your standards are. I'm simply dying to know," I replied with a fake interested voice.

"Short, red hair, green eyes, and a temper to match the hair."

"And what is her name?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret, now would it?"

"Go away, Jace. This friendship wouldn't work out even if we wanted it to. You're not friends with girls. You're sex friends with girls."

"That's not completely true. I haven't had sex in weeks."

"Sure you haven't," I said, letting the sarcasm drip into my tone.

The bell rang and I got up leaving Jace behind. I think I know what he wants and I'm not gonna let him have the satisfaction of getting it.

~Jace~

I told her I haven't had sex in weeks. It technically is true. The day I saw her under the tree, nothing else mattered to me than finding out what she's hiding. Girls have tried, but I just push them away.

I will figure it out eventually. I always do. Whether she wants me to or not.

xxxxx

I got to class and sat down next to her. She didn't even look up.

"Good morning, class. For the next two weeks, you will have a project to do. I will pass out the papers telling you what to do. You will be partners with the person at your table. Good luck," Mr. Gonzalez, the drama teacher, told us.

"You ready, partner?" I asked Clary.

"I'm ecstatic," she replied.

When we got the paper, I took it and read what it said. We need to make a short play having to do with one person having a secret and the other person does whatever they can to figure it out. How ironic.

"Looks like I'm going to figure out your secret," I said.

"What?" she said with an uneasy look in her eyes.

"For the project we have to do."

"Oh," was all she said.

"What did you think I meant? Do you have a secret that you're hiding?"

"No. And if I did, I doubt you would be able to figure it out," she replied, looking me straight in the eyes.

" I bet I could."

"Don't build yourself up. You're only gonna be disappointed when you fall short of your expectations."

"I never fall short. Don't forget that, Ginger."

"Me? Forget? I don't forget anything, Goldilocks. Ever."

"I do have to warn you, though. Everything I've tried to figure out, I always do," I said, looking at her face to see what her reaction would be.

"I can guarantee that there will be a secret you can't figure out."

"Don't count me out, yet. I haven't even started."

"Whatever you say. "

**This is my longest chapter so far. You see what I do for you people? Do me a favor and review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Screwed

**You guys did better with the reviews. But I still want more. I'm not asking for a novel. Just a few words letting me know what you think. Please? *puppy dog face***

**Now that I'm finished with that moment of temporary insanity, I give you the next chapter. Enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: We seriously still have to put these stupid things? It's not like I'm trying to take anything away from Cassandra Clare. I don't own The Mortal Instruments. Never have. Never will. Onwards young ones. Go forth and read my story.**

**Wow, that was just weird, even for me. Anyways, here's my story. Now I'm gonna stop talking cause if I don't, I could go on forever.**

Chapter 6: Screwed

~Isabelle~

I wish people would actually listen to me when I tell them to do something. Or, rather, not to do something. I'm not just a pretty face. I do have a brain, unlike those whores the guys go after. They are just a one-night stand. I want a real relationship, not a guy who's only with me because he thinks he's gonna get some. Do I look like a hooker?

To the reason why I'm angry: I told Jace to leave Clary alone, but instead he gets himself partnered with her for a project. He's such an ass. Why can't he ever think of someone else's feeling for a change?

It doesn't matter if I don't know Clary all that well, if Jace does anything to upset her, I will beat his ass so hard he'll have trouble walking.

~Clary~

I'm going to first period, when I feel a foot placed in front of me, but before I can avoid it, I land on my face. I hear laughter, directed at me. My life just gets worse and worse.

"Oh, sorry. But maybe you should watch where you're going," a high-pitched voice says to me.

"Stupid bitch," I mutter under my breath.

"What was that? Did you just talk back to me?"

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't. What of it?"

"Nobody talks back to me."

"I believe I just did."

You can hear the "ohs" going through the small crowd that had gathered around me and Kaelie. By that time, I had gotten to me feet and was facing Kaelie.

"You know, maybe if you weren't such a tramp, guys would actually stay with you. But I guess they don't want to catch any STD's," I spat.

"I haven't even slept with that many guys."

"Oh please. Out of just this crowd, I can count the guys you haven't slept with on one hand. There are a lot more guys in the school. I know you sleep around. I bet you have a new guy in your bed every night. Am I right?"

"Well, look at you. Being a little crybaby over your brother. Going all emo. Are you alright in the head? Do we need to call the nurse?"

"Don't you dare bring up Sebastian," I ground out through clenched teeth.

"Or what? You'll tell your big brother on me?"

She pointed her finger in my face, just in reach of my mouth, as she laughed at my pain. I didn't hesitate as I bit down as hard as I could on that finger until I tasted blood in my mouth. She screeched as loud as she could and pulled her finger out of my reach.

I made a big show of spitting out her blood. It didn't taste all that great. I haven't liked the sight of blood since Sebastian was covered in it.

"Anyone have a mint or some mouthwash or anything to get the taste of whore blood out of my mouth?" I asked no one in particular.

Kaelie huffed and stormed off and I smirked knowing that I had won. But she was right. I can't turn to Sebastian whenever I need him anymore. In that way, I was screwed.

**Yeah, yeah. I know it's a short chapter, but I needed to post another chapter up. You sorta got a look into Isabelle's head. She sure is protective of someone she doesn't know.**

**I need more than seven reviews on this chapter. Just review for me. Also if you have any ideas of what I could do for the next chapter, just PM me or put it in a review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Secret

**I know it's taken me awhile to update and I'm sorry, but I have been so busy lately that I haven't had the time and energy to write this chapter. You're probably angry that it's taken me so long, but this is my first fanfiction so I'm just getting the feel for it. I'm not gonna set up a schedule of when I'm gonna update, because I honestly don't know if I will be able to update on a scheduled basis.**

**To make it up to you guys because you had to wait so long, I've made this chapter long for you guys. I'm using this as an apology, so to say that you've forgiven me, please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments.**

Chapter 7: Secret

~Clary~

I had just gotten to Mr. Gonzalez's class. Soon enough, the chair next to me was pulled out and a blonde jackass sat down. An arm wrapped around my shoulders. I turned my head to see Jace watching me.

"So, I was thinking, maybe I could come over after school today and we could have a very heated make-out session," Jace said as a statement.

I wanted to smack the confidence out of that blonde head.

"Remove your arm and tell me what you really want, or there will be one less student in this classroom."

"Meeeeeoooow. Put those claws away before you hurt somebody. I just wanted to know if we could work on the play today."

"I really don't care."

"I'll take that as a yes. Don't leave when school's over. I need to follow you home."

"Great," I said, emotionless.

xxxxx

When I got home, I didn't wait to see if Jace was coming. Once I got inside, I closed the door, went to the kitchen, and opened the fridge. I didn't find anything that I wanted, so I closed the door. I looked up to see Jace standing the doorway.

"So, where are we doing this?" he asked.

"In my room. It's more private."

"Are you trying to get me alone so you can have your way with me?" he asked with a smirk.

"If I wanted you in bed, don't you think I would have had you there by now?"

"Everyone wants me in bed. You will, too."

"You don't get it. I'm never gonna want you. I'm the one girl that you can't have."

"Don't be so sure."

"Let's just go already. The sooner we start, the sooner you will be out of my house."

I try to get past him but he grabs my arm and pulls me towards him. I push against his chest trying to get him to let go, but he falls over with me landing on top of him.

"I like it when the girl takes charge," he whispers in my ear.

A shiver went through my body when he said that. He sat up with me in his lap. I felt something poking me.

"Jace what is that?"

"What is what?"

"Something's poking me in the thigh."

"I don't think you would like it if I told you."

Then it hit me. He was turned on right now.

"Are you turned on?"

"What do you expect? I'm a teenage boy with hormones that are running wild. It wouldn't be natural if I wasn't turned on with a girl sitting on my lap."

"That's just gross," I said, standing up and moving away from him.

"It's all me, babe," he winked at me.

"Just go take care of that."

"Wanna help me?"

"No."

"Fine. Where's the bathroom at?"

"Down the hall, first door to your right. When you're done, come upstairs. Just turn left and go to the door at the end of the hall."

With that, I went upstairs to my room and closed the door. While waiting for him, I put my earphones in and turned the volume up so I couldn't hear anything. I don't know how long it was, but I woke up snuggling closer to a body. I jumped out of bed with a start.

"What are you doing in my bed?"

"I came here when I was done and found you asleep, so I got in bed with you. I was waiting for you to wake up."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Well, I came back after five minutes. So I'm guessing thirty-five minutes."

"Ok then. Let's get started. What should my secret be?"

"How about the secret you've been keeping?"

"I'm not keeping a secret."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Stop! I know damn well that you're keeping a secret, so stop being like that and just tell me what it is."

"Jace, it's not that simple," I said under my breath.

"It can be. I won't judge you. I just hate it when I don't know something."

"Stop making this about you. It has absolutely nothing to do with you."

"Ok, I'm sorry. Please tell me."

"Fine. But if you tell anyone about this, I will personally kick your ass. And that's not a threat, it's a promise."

"I'm listening."

"You know how my brother died, right?"

"No. All I know is that he died. I don't know how."

"He was shot. I know this because I was there. I held him in my arms when he breathed his last breath. I watched the life drain out of his eyes," I looked away.

Jace got out of the bed and walked over to me. He brought my face back up to look at him and he cupped my face in his hands and used his thumbs to brush away tears I didn't even know had started falling.

"It wasn't your fault. It was just bad timing."

"I feel so guilty, like it's my fault. All my fault."

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have known that something like that would happen. Not unless you're some sort of psychic," he tried to joke.

"Now is not the time for jokes. I'm not in a good place right now."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"They already pity me, and they don't even know the whole story. If they knew that Sebastian died in my arms, they would never stop with the sympathetic looks and the gossip. They would never see me as 'Clary'. They would see me as 'The Girl Who's Brother Died In Her Arms'. I don't want that. I want to be me. I want to be invisible."

"If you want, I won't pity you. I'll treat you like I treat all the girls, with disrespect."

"That would be great."

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Clary went to go get the door. She opens the door to find a tall girl with long midnight black hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a pink off the shoulder shirt and black converse. Her hair was in a side ponytail.

"Hi, I'm Isabelle Lightwood."

"Hi Isabelle, I'm Clary Fray."

"I'm looking for Jace. He said he was gonna be here."

"Yeah, he's here. Come in and I'll go get him."

"Thanks."

~Isabelle~

I waited for Clary to get back. I am still pretty pissed at Jace and if I find out that he hurt her in any way, I will make him regret it. She won't be another girl he gets with and then throws away as if they meant nothing to him. I'll make sure of that.

"What do you need, Isabelle?" Jace's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Mom told me to tell you to come home already."

"Fine. I'll meet you there."

"Now, Jace. Not in an hour."

"Yes, mother. Seriously, Iz. I'm seventeen years old. I don't need to be babied anymore."

"Yes, but you need to be watched."

"What could I possibly do?"

"You could take advantage of Clary."

"Hey, I'm right here. And I can take care of myself, thank you very much," Clary said with annoyance in her tone.

I sure hope I didn't upset her. I'm trying to be her friend, but if I offend her, it's not going to go so well.

"Iz, just go home. I'll be there."

"Whatever, but if you do anything at all, I will personally kick your ass."

And with that, I walked out the door, got in my car, and drove home.

I will make it my job to protect Clary. I will do whatever it takes to keep her from getting hurt, even if it means protecting her from my own brother.

~Jace~

I don't know why Izzy overreacts. She acts like I'm some sort of rapist.

"Wow. Two threats to kick my ass in one day. That's a new record," I laughed to myself.

"Yeah, well, mine wasn't a threat. It was a promise."

"I can promise you something."

"And what is that?"

"I'll make you happy again."

"Just go home, Jace."

"See you tomorrow at school."

"Bye."

And with that, I walked out the door and went home. I won't stop until she's happy again.

~Clary~

After Jace left, I went up to my room. I took out my phone and dialed a number, put the phone to my ear and waited.

_Hi, this is Simon. I couldn't make it to my phone at the moment. Leave a message and I'll get back to you._

"Simon, where are you when I need you? I can't do this without you. Please call me back."

I hung up the phone, then slid down the wall where I ended up on the floor. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I cried myself to sleep, right there on the floor. It's still not easy.

**Sorry if there's any mistakes. I was in a hurry to get this up for you guys. Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	8. Chapter 8: Change

**Feel free to yell and scream at me. I know you guys have been waiting for like two or three months for me to update. But in my defense, I did say I wasn't going to make a schedule for updates. So you're just gonna have to put up with these random updates. For now at least.**

**I decided to update because a certain friend of mine has been asking me to update, so I'm just like ok, let's get something up before everyone dies of anxiety. Don't expect anything to be updated so fast. The past couple months have been hectic. I've been buried so deep in schoolwork, that I haven't been able to find my way out. That's the reason I haven't updated in so long.**

**Now that I'm done explaining myself to you people, here's the next chapter.**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to that one special friend of mine. You know who you are.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the Mortal Instruments.**

Chapter 8: Change

~Clary~

I woke up the next day feeling worse than when I went to bed. Sometimes it feels like I'm sleeping on a rock. I sat up and brought my arms up in the air, trying to stretch the stiffness out of my back. Since I didn't take a shower last night, I'll have to make up for it. I went to my drawer and got out a pair of white skinny jeans, a white short sleeved shirt, and my favorite black vest. After I made my bed, I took the clothes to the bathroom to have a nice, hot shower. Once I got out, I put the clothes on after I had dried myself off. Then I attempted to make my messy red hair look somewhat decent. When I couldn't really do anything with it, I decided I would put it halfway up. I brushed my teeth and then I was done in the bathroom.

Almost done, I sat down on my bed and put on my white vans. I stood up and went to look in the mirror, finding that I don't look terrible.

Grabbing my backpack off the floor, I headed downstairs to see my parents at the kitchen table. They looked up at me as I walked in. I went to the table and grabbed a bacon and egg taco and a glass of orange juice, then made my way to the door.

Before I left, I called out, "Bye mom. Bye dad."

Just as I was closing the door, I heard their reply, "Bye sweetheart."

I quickly ate and drank my taco and orange juice, before setting the glass down next to the front door. My mom will probably be mad, but I can worry about that later.

I made my way to the garage because I decided I didn't want to drive my mustang today. I do have another form of transportation hiding in the corner under a white sheet. I went over to it and pulled the sheet off, revealing my Harley. I used to drive it all the time, taking it everywhere I went. But then Sebastian died and I just couldn't find it in myself to want to take it out.

I ran my hand over it, loving how it felt under my palm. I jumped on, put my helmet on, kicked the kickstand up, and turned the key. Hearing it roar to life, I revved it, listening to how loud it is and remembering why I loved it in the first place.

I sped out of the garage and down the street, off to school. It felt so amazing to be out in the open again.

I get to school and once I pull in to the parking lot, everyone turns to look at me. I park in a spot close to the entrance and hop off. Taking off my helmet, I pat down my hair.

I walk up to the front door just as the first bell rings. I'm at my locker when someone comes up next to me. I turn my head and see Jace standing there with a smirk on his face.

"That was quite an entrance you just made," he says.

"Yeah, I know. I was there."

"I know you were, smart one."

"I gotta get to class. See you there."

I then walked off to drama class and sat in my seat. Sure enough, a minute later Jace shows up and is in the seat next to mine.

~Jace~

I hear the roaring of an engine speeding in to the parking lot of the school. I look up and see Clary taking off her helmet, then making her way to the door.

I had to admit that she did look good today. She just might be the end of me. I can't let myself fall for her. Girls fall for me, not the other way around.

**So that's it for this chapter. Review and tell me what you think. And for those of you who are probably wondering where Simon's at, he'll come in the next chapter. So be patient because good things come to those who wait. Until the next chapter, see ya.**


	9. Chapter 9: Hidden

**I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I never expected to be gone so long. I mean I never went anywhere, but you get what I mean. Everything has been hectic and I've tried to keep up. There's always a bright side to things and that bright side is that I'm no longer single. It's kinda surreal. After no one liking me, two guys liked me this year. It's weird to think that I'm taken. The special friend I mentioned in the last chapter became my boyfriend. He is a great guy and I'm gonna dedicate another chapter to him.**

**I'm so scatterbrained right now. I'm jumping everywhere. I'm getting off topic. Sorry about my everywhere-ness. Now for the story.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own The Mortal Instruments.**

Chapter 9: Hidden

~Jace~

Clary is doing some weird things to me. I'm starting to feel out of breath around her and my heart starts beating faster. I refuse to think that I'm getting feelings for her. It's impossible for me to like anyone. I just don't do it. Everyone likes/loves me and I just go along for the ride, disposing of them when I'm done. What if I do like her? Could it really be possible? It can't be. It just can't be. I don't know what's going on with me anymore.

I'm sitting next to her in class and I can't help but think that she looks so good in the outfit she's wearing. I really like the vest look on her. And it goes great with the bike she rode to school on.

_Snap out of it. You don't like her, _I thought to myself.

As soon as the teacher stops talking, she turns to me.

"So do you want to come over today and work on the project?" she asked me.

"Uhh…sure," I said shakily.

There is something seriously wrong with me. Now I'm stuttering when I talk to her. I can't help but stare at her. Her mouth is moving, but I don't hear anything she says. I'm mesmerized by the way her lips shape the words. She's so confident about everything she says, and yet I don't hear it, so she's gonna have to repeat it. I notice that she's looking at me expectantly.

"What?" I ask.

"I said that my parents aren't going to be home tonight, so we'll have the house to ourselves. Is that okay with you?"

I stupidly told her that it would be fine. I know damn well that my hormones just want to get her all alone. Half of me is giddy with excitement of having her to myself, and the other half wants to hurt that half. With the way I am, something will happen. I don't have to be home tonight because my parents are gonna be on a date, so that leaves me the opportunity to do whatever I want to.

"So you can come over after school and we'll get started. Does that sound good?" she asked me.

"Yeah that sounds great," I said, trying not to let myself sound excited.

She then starts talking about these ideas for the project that sound great and bring out the creative side of her. I like seeing her like this. I just sit there and watch her work on a script for the play we have to create. The secret that I'm going to have to figure out is that she ran away from home and that the people she's living with aren't her real parents. It sounds like it might be a little difficult to figure out, but my character is very persistent and won't stop until he knows everything there is to know. Just thinking about it makes me want to hit that guy, and I have to play him, so I can't really hit myself.

I feel so conflicted and she doesn't even seem to notice. It feels like a blessing when the bell finally rings and I can get away from her. The things she's doing to me are gonna make me do something I might regret later.

~Isabelle~

I'm walking to lunch after being in classes so boring for half a day. I finally get a break from all of that. I get to the cafeteria and I bump into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry about that. I didn't mean to run into you."

I turn to see a guy standing there. He's tall and lean. He's wearing a gamer t-shirt and some faded blue jeans. His brown hair flops over his eyes, which are hidden behind glasses. He's actually kinda cute in that geeky way.

"No it's fine. It was my fault anyway."

"No really. I should have been watching where I was going," he insists.

"Well ok. I should get going."

I then walk away to go see what there is for lunch. I didn't see anything I would like, so I just got an apple and a water. I wasn't too hungry anyway.

I look around for Clary and I see her sitting with the guy I ran into. I go over to her.

"Hey Clary. Do you mind if I sit here with you?"

"Uh sure," she replies.

"So who is this?" I ask, pointing to the guy.

"Oh this is my best friend, Simon Lewis. Simon, this is Isabelle Lightwood."

"It's nice to meet you, Simon."

"You too."

Lunch goes by rather quick and we all head to class. I have another boring class so I don't pay attention. After that class, I run into Jace in the hallway. He seems a little off.

"Jace, what's wrong?"

"I'm gonna be all alone with Clary tonight. I don't know what to do. You need to help me, Iz. Please?"

"Just tell me one thing."

"Anything."

"Do you have feelings for Clary?"

He debated telling me, but after a while he finally answered.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Please help me."

"I can't really stop anything from happening tonight, Jace. Whatever happens was meant to be. If nothing happens tonight, it'll happen some other time. You can't stop it, so embrace it."

I walked away to go to my next class leaving Jace there to think about what I told him.

~Jace~

The end of the day finally got here and all I can think about is what could possibly happen and hoping I don't screw anything up.

**That's all for this chapter. I'll post about what happens at Clary's house in the next chapter. And I know some of you are like, "Yay! Simon's finally here!" Yes, he's finally here. I managed to work him into this chapter just for those of you who were dying to have him finally appear. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**


End file.
